Fit Of The Survival
by Z-Hippie-Scene-Z
Summary: A group of vampire childhood friends struggle to survive  ON HIATUS


Summary: A group of vampire childhood friends struggle to survive.

Disclamier: We DO NOT! Own Fullmetal Alchemist And Kingdom Hearts AND Vampire Knight. ORRR! The Lines We Used From Songs! Dont Come After Us With Chainsaws! D:

Inspiration Music: Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin

Scene(Jamie): Sora, Rima, Kaname

Hippie(Britany): Edward Elric, Yuki Cross, Kairi

Chapter One: Break Away From Everything

"Your Just Not Enough" Edward whispered to the human as he sucked him dry.

Kaname had smelled the scent of human blood not so far from where he was. He instantly knew it was edward and made his way to the scene quickly. When he got there he saw the corpse on the ground as he looked back to edward's blood lust eyes. He walked towards him and gripped his neck tightly "Your Pathetic..." He said as he barred his fangs in a threating manner.

Edward dropped the remains to the ground as he wipped the blood off with the back of his hand and automatically looked up at kanames sudden appearence. "Its Over..." He said with a slight smirk as he felt kaname grip his neck.

"I Didn't Want To See It Come To This..." He said as he raised his other hand and slapped him across the face thus dropping him to the ground. Kaname glared at edward badly "You Know That We Are Struggling To Survive...You Should Have Known Better..." He paused to only look at the corpse and continued "We Dont Want Our Kind To Be Exposed, Especially Around This Era" He Snapped.

Edward fell to the ground with a loud thud. His cheek was burning up as he then shot kaname a glare, "Who We Are Cant Be Helped" He said as he laid his hand on his cheek holding the thrumping of it.

Kaname returned his gaze to edward "Just Dont Deny It, Don't Try To Fight This, And Deal With It And That's Just Part Of It" He said as he thought of a punishment for Edward's actions. Once he came up with something he decided to make it worse "You Will Be Banned From Alchemy For A Month, You Will Have No Contact With Humans And Feed Off Animals" He said with a smirk.

Edward stood up in an instant with a shock expression, "I cant bare that!" He hissed.

!IN THE HOUSE HOLD!

Yuki danced in the center of the old abandoned house that all of her kind lived in. She loved the fact that the town they lived in was burned into ashes and thus making it a dangerous land mark. But hated it since it was rare for humans to pass by the town.

Rima was sitting on the balcony of the old abandoned house. Her expression was completely blank and knew that they wouldn't last anymore longer since there was hardly any animals around this lonely town. She sighed as she felt the breeze hit her face relaxing her blood lust. She had to admit that she would probably go blood crazy in a couple of days. But she hoped that she would last without blood for a while.

Kairi ran down stair's with a bright smile, "Yuki-san!" She yelled as she spinned with her in a dancing mode. "I Know What They Are!" She yelled in excitement.

"Really?" Yuki said with suprise as she stopped kairi from spinning, "Show Me" She exclaimed.

"Hehe Okay! Follow Me!" She said as she skipped to the long hallway path and down more stairs that lead into a basment. Kairi turned around placing her index finger on top of her lips. "Shh" She opened the rusty door.

Yuki's eyes widen as soon as kairi opened the door. To only see the living dead chained to chains wanting to eat them. Which was odd since she was dead herself, "What...a-are they?" She asked though the sight of it was obvious.

Kairi smirked making her innocence seem evil. "Their zombies" She said bluntly as she swayed herself toward a zombie and unchained it thus causing the zombie to run at full speed toward yuki. "Hehe"

Yuki crouched ready to attack at any moment. She grabbed her gun that zero had given to her and held it tight aiming at the zombie. "HOW DO I KILL IT?" She yelled with full panick.

"Shoot it in the head" Kairi said bluntly enjoying the sight of yuki being terrifed.

With vampire hearing, Rima managed to her Yuki's screams of panic and Kairi's sound of laughter. "They Must Have Let A Zombie Lose Again.." She said to herself as she walked taking her time to get to where they were at. Once She got there she smirked in amussment "Just shot it and it will fall dead, It won't regenerate, but if you miss...It'll come at you more viciously" She said as she waited for Yuki's reaction.

Yuki gripped on the gun and pulled the triger as the zombie jumped in the air to land on top of yuki and eat her. Yuki aimed agian a bit shakey afraid to miss.

After edward's session with kaname and agreement he headed to the mansion first as kaname stayed back to dispose of the remains. "I Swear Sometime I Think This Life IS Killing Me..." He said to himself as he got to the house.

Yuki shoot the zombie mulituple times in the head causing the creature to fall to the ground. She was too insecure and kept shooting it till she ran out of bullets.

Kairi heard the door of upstairs open and close and couldnt help but rush and lock the basement door with vampire speed not wanting to get in trouble with the boys. "Can you believe it...everything happens for reasons i just dont know" She said to yuki in a dull tone as she headed toward her, "I Dont Care About Anyone Or Anything But Me" she smirked as she looked now at rima. "Your turn" She said as she skipped toward another chained zombie.

Yuki fell to her knees after her bullets ran out and looked at the zombie with shaking eyes. "This is no fucking hallucination" She said as she slapped herself to wake up from her fear trance and got up wipping the tears that had formed and swallowed thickly as she looked at kairi.

Edward heard gun shots and made a run for it in vampire speed where the shoots lead him to which was in the basement, He twisted the handle but noticed it was lock. He then heard voices on the other side of the door and began to slam on the door, "Hey Are You All Okay? What Was That Just Now?"

Rima was about to pull out the knife she had in her boots incase of emergencies. Before she was able to react to anything else, she heard edwards voice on the other side of the door. She then looked at kairi with a glare "Your Going To Get In Trouble Either Way, Why Don't You Just Open The Door?" She asked with a small frown. She stayed in her fighting postition just incase if kairi was going to let the other zombie lose. "Everything Is Just A Haze"

Sora walked down the hallway and heard gun shot's and banging. He freaked out and ran in vampire speed to where all the sounds were coming from. Once He got there he saw that edward was banging on the door and he heard voices on the other side. He got closer and began to worry if Kairi was alright "Hey, Open The Door!" He demanded.

Kaname managed to dispose of the corpse and was now heading towards the house. He felt something was wrong and then quickened his pace. "..." Once he got there he noticed that everyone was around the basement door. He became curious and was already behind edward and sora in an instant "What's Going On Here?"

"Thats what i want to know... the doors locked from the inside..." Edward cursed as he still attempted to open the door.

Kairi tinted her head to the side and giggled, "Whats the fun in that?" She asked into a whisper as she unlocked a huge metal cage that had a curtain over it and smirked as she pulled it down and opened the cage. That contained a dozen zombies. The sight looked like a concentration camp.

Rima instantly pulled out her knife and looked at Yuki "Open The Door!" She yelled as soon as the zombies started running towards them. She started attacking them one by one, smashing the knife into their heads.

Yuki nodded and made a run for it as soon opened the door with desperation she saw the guys. She wasnt able to speak but stare with great fear in her eyes as she shaked.

Edward looked at her full of worry as he took off his red coat and wrapped it around her. "Leave" He said as he ran to see what yuki was so scared of. He then saw rima fighting off monsters, "Rima!" He yelled as he rushed to her side and pushed her toward the exit, "I'll take care of this! Just get out of here!" He Yelled as he clapped his hands and placed them in the ground creating a metal spear.


End file.
